The day I fell in love
by xxjamiibabiixx
Summary: You'll have to read to see, I really don't want to give anything away, sorry. it's a one shot, my first one shot.


Lemonade Mouth

**Disclaimer-I don't own lemonade mouth or its characters.**

**A/n- just a cute little thing that I thought of, I like it. I don't know how every one else will feel.**

"Olivia White do you take this man to be..." As I heard the minister talking I drifted off to when I fell in love with the man in front of me.

_It was the day Nancy died, grandma called me off school, I told her I wanted to go to the old park that my mom took me to when I was little, she told me to go. I knew no one would be there since it was a school day. I grabbed my purse and walked to the broken down park. I sat on the ground under a big weeping willow tree, ironic isn't it. It was around noon when I switched over to sitting under an oak tree, so some sun could warm me. Those two tree's are where mom would bring me on picnics when I was little. Tear's stained my face and my eye's were blood shot from all the crying I had done all day. I heard foot steps crunching on the fallen leaves behind me._

_"Is that Olivia White crying over there." The familiar voice called._

_"Yea." I mumbled through tear's as he sat next to me._

_"What's wrong?" He said pulling his knee's up to his chest, like mine were._

_"Nancy died." He wrapped and arm around my shoulders and hugged me into his chest._

_"I'm sorry, she was a good old cat." He smiled, it was nice how he was trying to comfort me._

_"Yea, she use to attack my hair at night when I was trying to go to sleep. And when she was a kitten she would sleep in my boot's and shoes. God I miss my mom." I sighed deeply, he just hugged me tighter._

_"Remember in third grade when she was the class mom and she brought home baked cupcakes?" _

_"Oh god yes, they were burnt on the outside and still batter on the inside, she had to go out and buy donuts." I laughed, she was a terrible cook._

_"What did you even eat at home?" He smiled, his smile was so bright it put the sun to shame. _

_"Back before mom and dad divorced, if dad wasn't home to cook, mom and I went out to eat." I laughed, remembering the countless time's I had chicken nuggets because dad was away on business._

_"Woah, so you were like, living every kid's dream when it came to food." _

_"Yea. Wish I would of known it wasn't going to last." I started crying again, thinking about when dad went to jail and then about the day mom died._

_"Your beautiful, don't cry." He said, I starred up into his eye's and he met my lips with his. That was the day I fell in love with him._

"I do." I replied to the minister.

* * *

><p>As Olivia smiled and said 'I do' and the minister started reciting my part of the vows, I started thinking of the good time we had over the years.<p>

_After I kissed her in the park the day Nancy died, things got awkward, we weren't sure what we were, I knew I had feeling's for her. She knew she had them for me, but what would our friends think, so for awhile we kept it discreet. We would slip away at school and talk and we shared kisses when no one was around. In the classes we shared, we'd partner up on project by making sure we were the only two with out partners. The day that decided that we were together and we were meant to be together was a shock to both of us. _

_She had come to the school soccer championships with her friends, because Mo wanted to support Scott. This was the first time in year's that our team had made it to the final game, we'd either be number one or second best. Scott was making some good goals, so they were all cheering. We were tied with second's left when I stole the ball and kicked the winning goal. I knew Mo would be running out in seconds to congratulate Scott on his game play. What I didn't expect was what happened next._

_"OH MY GOD RAY!" Olivia shouted running after me excited, I caught her and we shared an intimate kiss, like the first one we ever shared. Every one, especially the team, the cheerleaders, and her friend's stopped dead in their tracks. That's the moment I fell in love with Olivia White, the girl who never did anything to get noticed, simply because she didn't like the attention had just made our relationship public with out a care in the world at the thousands of people watching._

_"I can't believe we won." I shouted as we pulled apart, she just smiled._

_"That was incredible, oh my gosh, you scored the winning goal, do you have any idea how awesome that is." She shouted jumping up and down._

_"I know!" I said kissing her again, this moment was perfect. _

"I do." I replied, as I kissed my now wife, the world always seemed a little more awesome when we were together.

**So I know you guy's are thinking "what the hell is wrong with you?" But I like Olivia and Ray together, I don't know why. Don't get me wrong I'm a total Wen and Olivia shipper, but I wanted something different. Please don't be mean, constructive criticism and positive reviews only.**


End file.
